Juicy Fruit
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: Things get pretty erotic especially at a picnic with Nikki and Dean. ONESHOT


**This is a special request for Shield Fan, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nikki didn't know how this happened, she didn't even care how it happened. She was walking from the grocery store when a guy came out and attacked her leaving her with a scratch on her knee, she was lucky that the guy she worked with came out and saved her from him.<p>

Dean Ambrose sat on the picnic bench after finishing his beer while looking at Nikki with a lewd stare. He told her that the only way she could be able to thank if she do something for him in return. So he had her stand in front of him all covered in water from the rain that was pouring down on the two of them.

Nikki sighed hoping he get this over with, she was dating John Cena but she was his for tonight and after that he would finally leave her alone. He then let a low growl and said.

"Your so beautiful." He said, taking her into his arms he pulled her tightly against his body and kissed her passionately. How she had missed those lips. The kiss was filled with longing and passion. She knew how much she had missed him and to smiled in her mind with the thought that he felt the same way. Their hands began to explore each other's bodies. The heat radiating between them only intensified their sexual need.

Leaning against the picnic table he began to kiss her face, starting with her forehead, then to her eyes, on to her cheeks then her chin. Standing there quivering she moaned with each touch of his lips to her skin. Finally, his lips claimed hers just then they felt the first drops of rain. They looked upward just as the skies seemed to open all at once, dumping cold rain down onto them.

Stopping long enough to cover the bike, he returned to her with a small plastic cover. But it was already too late, for they both were soaking wet, their clothes plastered to their bodies. Stepping away from her he took in the sight. Here stood a substantial woman. This was a woman that made his blood run hot and wild through his veins. Her nipples hard and poking through the soaking wet blouse made his dick even harder. Under the cover he slowly he began to unbutton the wet shirt. Her hands instantly moved to stop him, but he pushed them away. Hesitantly she dropped her hands to her sides. Standing there in front of him, looking down as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse kissing the skin as he exposed it. She wasn't sure of what he had in mind and at this point didn't care. As the blouse slipped down over her arms, she felt his lips nibbling at the tops of her now exposed breasts. Turning her so that her back was to him he reached in front of her and began to massage her breast while nibbling on her neck. He could fell the nipples harden against the palms of his hands.

By now the rain had slowed down and the air had taken on a chill. The two stood moaning as his lips and hands continued their teasing of her body, and mind. He felt her pressing her round ass against the bulge in his pants. The heat radiating from her ass onto his dick made it jerk and pitch in his pants. She was lost in the moment, her body wanting nothing more than to feel his mouth and hands all over it at the same time. His fingers moved from her breasts to the snaps at the front of her bra. Instinct took over and she moved to stop him, again he pushed her hands away and bit down onto her tender neck. Letting out a small yelp she moved her hands back down to her sides. The cool wind blowing over her wet nipples as he slowly dropped the bra down over her arms caused her to moan as she rubbed her ass against him.

Using just his fingertips he began to rub over the hard nipples. He noticed they had increased in size over the past few months. Smiling he licked his lips and thought of all the times he had sucked and nibbled on them. Still nibbling and kissing on her neck he used his fingers to roll, pinch, pull and rub her nipples. He knew that they were highly sensitive, and after a short time he would have her begging him to make love to her.

Whispering in her ear, he instructed her to remove her jeans, slowly. Reaching back to unzip the jeans the back of her hand brushed against the hard dick pressing against her ass. Trapping her hand he rubbed his hard dick against it. The heat almost burned her skin. Turning her hand she began to massage and rub the hard, pulsating appendage. Oh is felt so good to her hand. She closed her eyes and moaned. Unzipping the pants she shimmed out of them, making sure to keep as close contact with his hard dick as she could.

Standing in just her panties, he turned her around to face him. He bent forward and took a sensitive nipple between his teeth. Standing there rolling the nipple between his teeth, he slide his hand down into the front of her soaking wet panties. He began to twirl his fingers through the soft brown curly hair. He felt her moving against his searching fingers, as she spread her thighs wider to allow him room to move around. Removing his hand he pushed her back onto the picnic table.

Moving over her body he began to kiss her. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him tighter to her as their tongues began doing battle. He thought to himself, "she is getting better at this", as his hands began to move over her body to cup her breast. He felt her stiffen at first then start to relax just a bit as his hand moved over the mound. He heard a soft moan as he began to massage the breast he held so expertly in his hand. Starting at the base he worked his hand upward to the tip where the hardening, sensitive nipple was. He felt her arch her back upward to meet his fingers as they continued their passion filled kiss. They were totally unaware of the fact that they were being watched through the rain from a nearby group of trees.

Sitting on the picnic table he licked then bit down upon one of her succulent nipples. Laughing he asked if he had told her how much he missed her. Moaning and pressing the breast into his mouth she replied not lately. With this said, she helped him to remove his clothing. Kissing him passionately, she informed him she had something special for him.

Moving back from him the droplets of rain glistened on her cocoa brown skin as the moonlight began to filter through the clouds. Taking the tips of her fingers, she tapped on her nipples lightly as the coolness of the air caressed them. A shiver ran through her as she let her mind momentarily imagine his fingers tightening over them. Oh how he liked making her nipples hard and sensitive. Shivering she smiled and looked straight into his penetrating eyes.

Starting at her neck, she moved her hands down over her arms, and abdomen. Using the palms of her hands she rubbed over her nipples. They became harder and more sensitive. Oh how she enjoyed having her nipples stimulated, whether by his hands or his mouth. She knew how much he liked watching her masturbate. Standing with her feet planted apart she bent over and began to rub her thighs, calves, ankles and feet.

This gave him a view he had been waiting for, her ass. The ass he couldn't wait to spank. He wanted to hear her moans and whimpers. He could feel his dick begin to get hard as he watched her rubbing her hands over her skin. He could almost feel the warmth and softness of it. From the size of her nipples, and the way she was moving, he knew she was becoming very excited. He was anticipating biting and sucking on those very nipples. Of making her beg and call out his name.

Weighing her breasts in her hands she rubbed the nipples with the palms. The rain poured down over her body, as he watched her growing more excited. Closing her eyes she began to pinch, pull, twist and roll them. Pinching a bit harder than she had intended, she let out a yelp and brought the offended nipple to her mouth and gave it a quick lick and suck. Seeing this, he about came as his dick jerked involuntarily and his hand was filled with wetness. Looking down he thought he had cum.

Bending from the side of him she rubbed her hands over his hard throbbing dick. She noticed how wet the head had become from the leaking pre-cum. She began to administer to his balls with her mouth, and his dick with her hand as he allowed his hand to roam along the curve of her ass. It was firm and rounded with soft dimples in it. It was nice to the touch and she enjoyed the feel of his hands on it.

She moved her mouth over his balls, taking the time to savor the sensation of it in her mouth. She was tempted to suck his dick. But she knew that he was enjoying the anticipation of her mouth when he would finally have his dick inside of it.

From this angle he was allowed access to most of her voluptuous body. His busy fingers moving over her nipples, while the other hand rubbed over her pouting pussy lips. Hearing what she thought to be a twig break she jumped, her breasts bouncing and bobbing with the move. Looking in the direction of the noise she stood quietly looking around. He joined her but seeing nothing and hearing no more noise they laughed and chalked it up to being a wild animal.

Pulling her to him he kissed her and licked the rain from her neck. Biting down he instructed her to turn around, put her knees on the seat of the picnic table and lean forward. Doing as she was told her nipples dipped into the cold rain pooled there. He instructed her to place more weight on her upper body as she felt his hands begin to move over her up turned ass.

His hands felt warm as they moved in circles over her ass cheeks. She could feel his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass. Waiting and anticipating what was to come she felt herself growing increasingly nervous. With him standing close to her she could feel the heat radiating from his body warming hers, despite the cold rain and air blowing over their overheated bodies.

Just as she felt his hand move to the small of her back, so did she feel the first smack upon her ass. Yelping, she tried to jump but was held down by his strong grip. The wetness seemed to intensify the sting of that first spank. Before she could regroup, he reigned down with three more, alternating from one cheek to another. Rubbing her now stinging ass, he whispered that he had to have her. That he couldn't wait any longer.

As he slid into her hot, tight wet pussy, he commanded her to tell him about the time she was taken in a park by a former lover. As she moaned and whimpered she told him how her lover had tricked her into coming to him. How he had called and said he was stranded and needed her assistance. How once she arrived, he had grabbed her, ripping her clothes from her body. She told him of how he bit and pinched her nipples hard making her scream out in pain. How he has tossed her to the ground, holding her hands as he licked her clit until she begged him to stop. How she thrashed around under him.

Hearing this he plunged deeper inside of her. Slamming into her using fast hard deep thrust, he caused her to slide forward over the picnic table. Pulling her back to him, he began to ram into her with all of his strength. He could hear her grunting with each thrust. He rode her harder. Each thrust caused her nipples to slide over the cold wet table, causing them to grow harder and more sensitive.

Feeling the cum churning in his balls, he fucked her harder than ever. He told her to rub her nipples with one hand and her clit with the other. He could hear her moans become louder, and her breathing become raspier. He knew that she, as well as he, was on the edge of cumming.

As she screamed for her to fuck he felt her pussy clamp down on his dick like a vise sending him over the edge. He could feel her body shake and shudder as her pussy milked the rich think cum from him. Hearing a noise he looked to the side. There stood the park ranger, dick in hand covered in his own cum. The couple continue to cum, moaning and yelling out as the ranger stood pumping the last of the cum from his dick.

**Read, Review, and Request please.**


End file.
